Blood flavored kisses
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Summary : He could hear Klaus and Rebekah Shift forward slightly.. and he could have sworn his cold, dead heart beat when her tone gave away her enthusiasm, her love - her loyalty, "... Stefan?" Stefan x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Flavored kisses**

Summary : **He could hear Klaus and Rebekah Shift forward slightly.. and he could have sworn his cold, dead heart beat when her tone gave away her enthusiasm, her love - her loyalty, "... Stefan?" Stefan x OC**

**Romance / Supernatural**

**Rated : T :)**

_Klaus stared into the aquamarine with gold and green tinted eyes that were filled with Horror and Sadness. S__weet, fun, outgoing, innocent and strong - she was - but tick her off and there was hell to pay. __ He wished there was an easier way, but he couldn't allow Mikeal to use them against him. He took in the baby blue late twenties dress she was wearing, her bright golden hair was still curly and long.. and her name was Alessandra. Alyee, for short. She looked so much older than what she was, only seventeen when she was turned._

_They were closer that most in his family - Rebekah, him and her. Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and himself adored her since the second she was born. When he staked Rebekah and compelled Stefan to forget ... she fled. He could understand why as she only fled when he was going after her. He would have done the same thing, self preservation is a needed talent to survive. She was close to Rebekah and Alessandra came to him, annoyed and confused, as to why she felt a pull to Stefan. He instantly knew he was her soulmate. He never experienced it before, but he knew she found hers. Protectiveness shot through him, and messed with his actions. Alessandra was with him through it all and it made it that much harder to do what he had to do now. She was so innocent, drinking only from donated blood and willing donations. Not like the rest of him and his family. He laughed at first .. but accepted it, knowing how innocent she was and loving her for it._

_"No, Nik.. Please." She begged, and it was breaking his cold dead heart. She was the only one that cared about him from the beginning. This is safer, he told himself, you need to protect her. Think about what the world would do to her innocence, do you want that?_

_Saying sorry with his eyes, he shoved a dagger in her heart. Seeing her golden, olive skin start to turn a light gray and mummify he looked into her beautiful eyes and saw nothing but betrayal and fear.. but what killed him the most was after that her eyes became alittle dull. She accepted it. _

_He caught her before she hit the ground, not wanting to get her dirty as silly as it seemed. He already staked her, betrayed her .. and here he was worrying about getting her dirty? If it was anyone else he had in his arms, he would have laughed. He was too empty to though, her five foot four limp body feeling weird in his arms. _

_Pulling her close, he smelled her unique scent of whispers of sweet apple and juicy strawberry with a passionate heart of Jasmine, white musk and warm sandwood, and forced himself to speak._

_"I'm __**so**__ sorry," He whispered in her ear softly, as if wishing she could hear him - forgive him - even though he knew she couldn't hear him.. and he could only wish even harder that she'd forgive him one day, ".. Little Sister."_

**Stefan stared at the beautiful girl that was a familiar stranger. He felt bad for not knowing her, for not knowing her name. He felt like he lost something important, apart of him. He wanted desperately to pull the dagger out of her heart and wait, watching, until she opened her eyes that were no doubt going to be beautiful.**

**"I don't know her.." It sounded off even to his own ears, like he should and did. Like there was some deeper connection that he was missing, overlooking. **

_**I need to know her.**_

**He could see Rebekah, he learned was Klaus's little sister, was getting irritated. Her veins around her eyes were pulsing back and forth. **

**"Nik!" She screeched in anger and oddly protectiveness for the younger girl, "Why does she look pained! What did you do?"**

**Stefan raised an eyebrow, when Klaus said Rebekah's temper was sometimes worst than his, he wasn't joking.**

**But instead of answering, Klaus simply walked over to the casket and pulled the dagger out of her slowly, oddly gentle. He looked down at the beautiful girl and made his way over to Stefan, "Now you remember... Everything."**

**The memories came to him like water out of a broken damn, one after the other was finished. He looked at the girl, Alessandra - Alyee - with new eyes and cupped her face in his hands. He never thought he would love someone as much as Elena or Katherine. Never thought he would find someone with a sense of humor or so against killing as Lexi. Never had he thought he would find an innocent vampire. Never thought he would find someone who rivalled Katherine, Damon and himself when he was a ripper when she was angry. **

**He was wrong. **

**Protective. Kind. Loyal. Honest. Innocent. Fun. **

**Alessandra.. His Alyee.**

**"Alyee.." He whispered, remembering all the good times and fun they had together, gasping when aquamarine eyes with gold and green tints opened at her name.**

**He knew she had to feed, and gave her a blood bag which she tore open in a frenzy, all the while keeping her eyes on his. It would do for now, but she still needed more blood. She looked at him, desperately, if he would disappear if she looked away. Silly, but something he figured she would do. He smirked lightly, amused, it was so like Alyee to do something like that. He could hear Klaus and Rebekah Shift forward slightly.. and he could have sworn his cold, dead heart beat her tone gave away her enthusiasm, her loyalty - her love, "... Stefan?"**

**He nodded, tears in his eyes, and faster than he could blink she jumped out of the casket and gave him a blood flavored kiss.**

**And just like that, Stefan knew that he could never love anyone the same way as he loved her.**

Okay, please tell me if you like it. Please Review. It means so much to me. Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. Hope you like it.**

**Previously: **_He knew she had to feed, and gave her a blood bag which she tore open in a frenzy, all the while keeping her eyes on his. It would do for now, but she still needed more blood. She looked at him, desperately, if he would disappear if she looked away. Silly, but something he figured she would do. He smirked lightly, amused, it was so like Alyee to do something like that. He could hear Klaus and Rebekah Shift forward slightly.. and he could have sworn his cold, dead heart beat her tone gave away her enthusiasm, her loyalty - her love, "... Stefan?"_

_He nodded, tears in his eyes, and faster than he could blink she jumped out of the casket and gave him a blood flavored kiss._

_And just like that, Stefan knew that he could never love anyone the same way as he loved her._

**_Now:_**

"Stefan," Klaus says, catching Stefan's attention, and he turns around to look at Klaus.

"I remember you. We were friends," Stefan says, looking at Klaus.

"We are friends," Klaus corrects, and walks past Stefan and looks at Rebekah. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

"The original witch?" Rebekah and Alessandra echo together, both giving him a sarcastic look.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Ally gave him a dry look when he ignored her.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asks, and Rebekah reaches up and feels her neck.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Rebekah demands.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it," Klaus says, his anger rising a bit, and Alessandra moves away from the other two Originals, and stands next to Stefan, who puts a hand on her back. He couldn't be more relieved when she was by him. With Elena, he always tried to act human.. with Aly he didn't need to be anything but himself.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah says, her voice getting louder.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus says, grabbing Rebekah's upper arms, and shaking her a bit. Rebekah wrenches herself out of Klaus' grasp, and turns to her coffin and searching through it. She doesn't find what she's looking for and screams before throwing her coffin to the ground.

"It's gone. Where is it?" Rebekah asks, angrily, and Klaus sighs furiously. Alessandra looked at Rebekah and sees tears in her eyes.

"Okay, we'll find it. We can always see if this witch Gloria can do anything,"Alessandra says, moving to stand next to Rebekah. She looked at her older brother who stared at her in thought before looking at his other sister that was definitely more psychotic then the first and nodded a bit. "We'll find it, 'Bekah," She says, hugging Rebekah, who still sniffs a bit. Alessandra feels her hands tighten around her dress making her realize something.

"Nik, we need modern clothes," she says crossing her arms when Rebekah lifts up her head and nods in agreement, excitement in their non pumping veins when Klaus two girls link arms and exit the warehouse, leaving Klaus and Stefan looking after them with befuddled and slight amused expressions on their faces.

"There has to be more to this dress," Rebekah calls loudly from the dressing room in the store that the three vampires and the hybrid all found themselves in. Once the four of them entered the store, Klaus compelled the entire staff to let Rebekah and Alessandra have whatever they want, free of charge.

"There's not," Klaus says, and Rebekah comes out of the dressing room. Alessandra walked out of the dressing room with a strapless sweetheart neckline, pleated bodice and an empire waist aquamarine dress that matched her eyes. The back has a low diamond shaped cutout, and both the bodice and back are accented with rhinestones with a soft column skirt rounds out the fashion forward look. It dropped Stefan's jaw and he had trouble picking it up off the floor.

"That good?" She said sheepishly by his reaction.

"Fantastic." Stefan breathed out softly in awe as Alessandra felt the cool blood move to her face as she smiles and tilts her head slightly at the short black dress that Rebekah wears.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then? You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers," Rebekah says, and looks over at Alessandra who is standing right next to her, smiles as her sister who shrugs.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing," Klaus says.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident," Alessandra says, frowning.

"It's dance music," Stefan says.

"People dance to this?" She asks back, disbelievingly making Stefan shrug and smile. She wasn't a really picky person but she did like a certain type of music and she didn't feed off of people. Completely against feeding off of children at all.

"Are we done?" Klaus asks, and Alessandra rolls her eyes at him.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asks, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it," Klaus says, and Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years," Rebekah says she reminds him because if she wasn't daggered, she would still have it. "So, what do you think?" Rebekah asks Stefan, gesturing to the dress.

"I like it," Stefan says, unconvincingly, and Alessandra clicks her tongue at him. He looks over at her sharply, looking confused when he sees the expressions on hers and Rebekah's faces. "What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan," Rebekah says, and walks back into the fitting room. Alessandra and Klaus both give Stefan a look, and Stefan seems genuinely confused.

"Nice one, good work." Klaus says, and Alessandra picks up a pair of blue jean shorts to match the blue and white top she picked out and walks to the fitting room that Rebekah went into, handing them to her with a smile.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her," the girls hear Stefan say.

"I heard that," Rebekah snaps making Alessandra glare slightly at Stefan before going and looking for more clothes.

"Alright. I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan says, glancing at Alessandra, who watches him in confusion as he gave her a kiss on the lips softly before walk past her. She had a feeling he was odd about all this .. but then again why wouldn't it be fore him. To her it was only yesterday but to him it was ninety years.. maybe he fell in love with someone else? What if he was just acting this way to have it not be awkward between them?

She shook her head, sighing softly in sadness as she pushed the questions in the back of her mind. She picked up a silver glittery shirt with jeans that had a blended in leopard print to try on but was stopped by a slightly tanned hand. Looking up, she caught her brother's concerned eyes and smiled slightly until he let her go a few minutes later.

He was always protective of Ally because even though she wasn't the baby of the family like Rebekah was and can handle her own just fine, her humanity about things made her the weakness of their family. After all these years, her light that shined bright as a human never went out. Something was troubling her though. He could always see through her seemingly real smiles and he just knew that it had something to do with that damned Salvatore.

She looks to Klaus as she walked out with Rebekah and tilts her head.

"Stunning as always, Aly," Klaus says. "Both of you," he says, and the two girls smile. "Are we done?"

"I still need shoes, Nik," Rebekah snaps at Klaus, annoyed with his attitude. As if on cue, the female employee comes back with three shoe boxes. Alessandra gives the woman a smile and takes the boxes from her, and sets them down on the chair. Rebekah walks over and looks at the three different pairs of shoes, and immediately picks a pair. They brought her shoes as well, which she thanked them and chose. Her shoes were a five and a half inch wedge open toed sandal with a vegan leather upper with a braided t-strap design and double adjustable ankle straps.

"Now we're done, bossy," Aly says teasingly making Klaus stand.

"Finally," he says, and heads to the door. Rebekah and Aly glance at each other, roll their eyes, and follow Klaus out of the store.

"Where's Stefan?" Rebekah asks and Alessandra shrugs, trying to seem unaffected.

"He left while you were changing," She says and Rebekah huffs and hugged her in comfort. The girls follow Klaus down the street to Gloria's bar, and they enter the building when they reach it.

"It's good to see you again, Rebekah," Gloria says when she sees the blonde, "Alessandra." While Rebekah acted indifferent, Aly got a with a half smile since even though they were two species that should fight against one another, Gloria always liked Alessandra because she was a pure soul even for a vampire. "So do you have what I need?" she asks the group.

"Unfortunately not. What you need is Rebekah's necklace which conveniently seems to be missing," Klaus says, moodily.

"But," Alessandra cuts in, hopefully looking at the witch, "we were hoping there was something you can do to find it."

"I can try." Gloria says.

"I don't need you to _try_," Klaus says, narrowing his eyes at her. "I need you to _succeed_."

"I'm going to _try_," Gloria says, glaring at the hybrid, and going to the back of the bar. Gloria returns with a grimoire and a few candles. She sets everything on the table with Alessandra helping since she knew, and lights the candles with her magic. She goes back and sits on a barstool with Rebekah sitting next to her on the bar, while Klaus sits on the other side of Rebekah.

"You left us," Alessandra said softly when Stefan enters the bar.

"Yeah, sorry. All that retail therapy was making my head explode," Stefan says, moving closer to them and standing next to her, hugging her with his eyes on her every move before looking at the witch.

"Tell me about it," Klaus says, and Alessandra and Rebekah roll their eyes at the men.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asks, looking at Gloria.

"She's failing," Klaus says, frowning.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on," Gloria says, trying to concentrate.

"So use Rebekah. She only wore it for a thousand years," Alessandra says, sliding off of the bar and walking over to Gloria.

"See? Now this one offers a solution," Gloria says, as Rebekah huffs and sits on the table. "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart," she says, taking Rebekah's hand in her own.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan stutters making Aly's eyebrows pull together in suspension but nods anyway, watching the witch.

"I can sense something," Gloria says, and Alessandra raises her eyebrows.

"That didn't take long," Aly says, looking over at Klaus who nods.

"I found it," Gloria says, dropping Rebekah's hand.

"So where is it?" Rebekah asks, impatiently.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria trails off.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back," Rebekah snaps, making Aly glare at her.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details," Gloria says.

"So dive," Klaus says, approaching the witch.

"I need more time. And space," Gloria says, when Klaus leans in closer to her. "You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We will wait." Alessandra cuts in before Klaus can make a threat, making Gloria smile at her as they go and feed. She knew she always liked that one for a reason.

"I think it's about time to go check on our witch," he says, looking at the two girls, and Alessandra stands up, dropping the compelled girl's wrist as she needed something more fresh after all these years, and follows Klaus as he begins to leave.

"You coming, 'Bekah?" She asks, seeing that Rebekah isn't following.

"I'm going to stay here, and wait for Stefan," she says, and Alessandra nods at her with a smile.

"Just don't try to make a move on him, please?" She smiled at her sister. "I quite like that one."

"Looks like it's just you and me, love," Klaus says, and she chuckles a bit.

"Looks like it," She says, and follows him out of the warehouse, and back to Gloria's. The two of them enter the bar and Alessandra frowns at the silence. Klaus walks to the back of the bar, and he's only in there for a few moments before coming back out, a furious look on his face.

"Witch flew the coop then?" She asks, seeing the look on his face.

"Let's go," he growls, stalking past her, and out the door. She quickly follows him, knowing that upsetting Klaus while his anger is at such a high level wouldn't be good for her health even though it was a less likely chance that it wouldn't be her who got hurt. Something didn't seem right.. They quickly arrive back at the warehouse, and walk inside.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately," Klaus says, angrily.

"What's going on?" She asks, looking at Stefan and Rebekah.

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it," Rebekah says, looking at Klaus and then Aly seeing her with a wounded expression. Alessandra and Klaus tense when Rebekah says Mikael's name.

"What?" She looked at Stefan with heartbreak as she asked him but he wouldn't meet her eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt and tears in her beautiful eyes. He wanted to tell her but didn't know how and he got side tracked by spending time with her. The pull tightened in his chest as he felt her emotions through it that made him want to crumble to the ground.

"She's wrong, Aly... I swea-" Stefan starts to say but is cut off when Klaus blurs over to him and snaps his neck.

"He's hiding something. I could sense that it when I started talking about the girl he loved," Rebekah says looking at an over protective and angry Klaus to a jealous and heartbroken Alessandra, both of whom were standing over Stefan's body.

They watched saddened as their broken sister falls to the floor in tears. He was her soulmate, and even though he didn't know her until hours ago, he should have felt the pull or at least the emptiness. As much as she hated seeing him on the floor with a broken neck, she hated that she cared even more. Rebekah drops to her knees by her sister she loved dearly and hugs her tightly, holding her as she sobs.. because once again she wasn't good enough. She wasn't good enough to keep her magic, she wasn't good enough for a mother who cared, a father who didn't beat her as a human, and now Stefan..

"Well… it looks like we're gonna have to make a little trip to Mystic Falls to find what dear Stefan is hiding," Klaus says quietly over her soft sobs as his hand lands on her shoulder, leaving the warehouse after gesturing Rebekah that they both should stay put.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asks, her eyes showing a bit of concern for her sister, she hated seeing her fierce and loyal sister so broken. She promised to stake Stefan in the stomach for such an act. She watched as her partner in crime rubbed her eyes and nodded slightly, before hugging her again and helping her up.

Klaus comes back shortly after with a couple of men who immediately begin taking the coffins out of the warehouse. Klaus fishes a set of keys out of his pocket and hands them to Alessandra, who he bets will be better than Rebekah who he could picture a reckless driver, and explains the basics of driving and giving her a map before getting the back of the truck with Stefan and the coffins.

Soon enough, they pass the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign, and Alessandra sighs in excitement to meet new people in this day and age but also dread because there was a very high chance that she would meet Stefan's mystery girl here and if this map was right - which was confirmed by the sign - this was exactly the birthplace of the supernatural world. She knew one thing, among all the questions she had, nothing good ever happens in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading. The Mikealsons are more human when it comes to her, more protective. But that doesn't mean they still don't snap necks and rip out hearts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, chapter 3. please review.**

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go," Tyler says to a group of boys, and they all take off complete a prank, and the very much alive Elena laughs and pushes open one of the double doors that leads to a new hallway, and she gasps when she runs into Klaus.

"There's my girl," Klaus says with a false smile.

"Klaus," Elena gasps, her eyes wide. She turns to run, but immediately stops when Klaus blurs in front of her.

"You are supposed to be dead," Klaus snaps. "What are we going to do about that? You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it," Elena says as Klaus leads her down a hallway by her arm.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer," Klaus says as they approach the gym, and Elena's steps halt for a split second when she sees a beautiful blonde standing outside the gym doors.

"The _doppelganger_!?" She all but screeches, emotionlessly, looking at Elena with a raised eyebrow, anger in her eyes as she turned her furious gaze to Klaus who nodded stiffly. "_That_ is why?!" She seems to try to calm down but fails all together. "The gym is packed with students."

"Well, we're just gonna have to take care of that," Klaus says, smiling at her but had concern in his eyes. "Thank you, Alley." he says, and pushes Elena into her. She quickly catches the human teenager, and grips her arm with force that Elena thinks she might break it as Klaus pushes the door open, and both girls go into the gym behind Klaus. "Attention, seniors. You have officially been_ busted_. Prank night is over. Head on home," Klaus says, in an American accent. A lot of the teenagers groan and begin to leave. "You two. I remember you," Klaus says, in his normal voice, stopping two of the teenagers.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" the girl asks.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up, please, Dana," Klaus compels the girl, and she lifts one of her feet. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" Klaus compels the boy, who nods.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody," Elena says, frowning, and struggling against this Aly and her hold.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do," Klaus says, grinning.

"Please. You must be supernatural. You have to stop him," Elena pleads, looking at the vampire, making Aly chuckle a bit.

"Oh, sweetheart." Elena eyes widen at her accent as she suddenly realizes that Klaus and this girl look alike. "Like I would do anything to help you."

"Alessandra." Klaus says smirking. "Now, how about you do me a little favor and see how Rebekah's doing in her search for the werewolf?"

"Fine," She sighs with her eyes never leaving the doppelganger in front of her as she releases the grip.

She makes her way through several hallways before she hears Rebekah's accented voice, and she blurs in her direction. "The doppelganger, Rebekah. Whore Tatia's fucking doppelganger!" Rebekah looks at her in anger and pity after she snapped Caroline's neck, making Tyler try and run to the broken blonde on the floor but Alessandra grabs him before he can go to her.

"Not so fast. There's someone who really wants to meet you," Ally says making Rebekah smirk, approaching the pair.

"And he's very impatient, so we better hurry." Rebekah says, grabbing Tyler's other arm. The young werewolf attempts to struggle out of the vampires' grasps, but they're too strong.

"Understatement of the century." Ally scoffs, making Rebekah smirk at her.

"You haven't been on his bad side."

Alessandra just smirks at her.

"Get off of me," Tyler nearly shouts as they enter the gym.

"Hush now," Rebekah says.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean." Klaus says.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah says, and Alessandra dropped Tyler's arm, and Rebekah pushes Tyler into Klaus.

In the gym, there is almost a carbon copy of Ayanna and a blonde male teenager.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition." Klaus said like he was telling some type of sad little story. "

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry," Klaus says, and snaps Tyler's neck. He lets go of him, letting his body drop to the ground.

"He killed him," Matt says as he crouches by Tyler's body.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire," Elena says, trying to reassure Matt.

"Not vampire. Hybrid," Alessandra corrects coldly from the bleachers, wondering if Klaus would be upset if she took a big bite out of this wench's jugular.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition." Klaus says, jumping down from the bleachers, and Rebekah and Alley follow him. "Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping," Klaus says, grabbing onto Elena's arm. Bonnie shakes her head slightly at Elena, but Elena nods, signaling for Bonnie to go. Bonnie reluctantly leaves the gym, as does Matt.

"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier," Rebekah says, walking behind Elena as she turns to face the two blonde females, Rebekah in the middle as Alessandra sneers at her.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you? Aly, stick around if you would," Klaus says, and Rebekah takes Tyler by the wrist and drags his limp body out of the gym.

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing," Klaus says letting go of Elena as he casually turns around and both originals made their way back to the two of them watch as Elena attempts to comfort Dana. "Why don't you go and see how Stefan's doing. I'm sure he'll be wanting to see his ex girlfriend."

"Soon to be dead ex girlfriend if I don't get away from her." Aly murmures and Klaus then realizes how hard it was for her, because if Alessandra Mikealson was contemplating killing - something must be wrong. He watches as she stands up and stepping down from the bleachers. She strides across the gym floor, and reaches the double doors, pushing one open and smiles mockingly when she sees Stefan walking down the hallway. "No need." Alessandra calls stiffly to Klaus, who tilts his head slightly, and she opens the door wider when Stefan reaches her. Stefan glances at her in all her rage and jealously as he passes her, entering the gym.

He didn't count on her throwing him across the room roughly, breaking the gym wall close to the bleachers, who had an amused Klaus look on as the doppelganger was freaking out.

"You think you can just pretend to like me and come back to the doppelganger after when you get tired of me?!" Alessandra was in his face, fangs longer than they should have been and veins around each eye. He watched her pain and heartbreak in his own pain, frustration, and the most confusing .. awe. He never felt like this with Elena. He felt tied to Aly, in some dark and all consuming pull. "It doesn't work like that, and what an insult for you to think I would let you get away with it! Either choice me or loose me, Stefan." She stood up, glaring down at him, who instantly missed her body pressed up against him. "The doppelganger is just as annoying as her tramp ancestor. It says a lot that you would actually want to be with her."

She stalked to the door of the gym, shutting it, glared at Elena who glared back, and leaned against the doors.

"Stefan…!" Elena breathes, after glaring at Alessandra before looking over him for injuries. She hadn't forgotten him since he left but Damon had been making her feel better and kept her mind off of it.

"Klaus." Stefan says feeling Alley's anger through their bond and eyes glaring daggers in his back.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asks, "Are you done breaking hearts?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness.. and pledge my loyalty," Stefan says making Alessandra smirk as she sees Elena frown, but she knew she'd kick his ass when all this was over. Anger consumed her and if she was human again, she didn't have a doubt she would have high blood pressure. Her dead heart was in her throat and it was all she could do not to cry again.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus says, raising an eyebrow.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. I don't know what I feel for Aly," He looking at the angered blonde, "But whatever it is? It is more than what I ever felt for Elena. Whatever you ask of me... I will do." Alessandra looked calm but alittle joy broke out of the harsh mask at Stefan's words and Elena's hurt look. He felt something even though he didn't know what it was?!

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it," Klaus says, stepping down from the bleachers. "Kill them," Klaus says, gesturing to Dana and Chad, and Aly frowns. She knows she is hurt and everything but the morals she had as a witch in her human life were still there. She didn't want them to die, she wouldn't care if they weren't innocent but.."Klaus," she starts but he cuts her off.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them," Klaus says.

"Klaus, no. They're just kids," Sofia says, shaking her head and moving forward.

"It's necessary, sweetheart." Klaus says, glancing at her.

"No, it isn't. Klaus this is ridiculous, they are just kids." Sofia continues, walking towards Klaus, who sighs and hands her over the girl Dana.

At Klaus' look, Aly sighs and bring the human out of the school, compelling her to forget about tonight and she only knows that Prank Night was busted and she went home. Alessandra watches as Dana gets into her car and drives away, before turning around and heading back to the gym.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot," she hears Klaus say, and she re-enters the gym, and sees Stefan feeding on the boy that she didn't get to save.

"No. You did this to him," Elena says angrily.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table," Klaus says, smiling. "Ah, welcome back, sweetheart. Where's the girl?"

"On her way home with no memories of tonight," Alessandra says smirking as Stefan's dark eyes found hers as he fed. Now that he was embracing his vampiric nature he would start to feel the pull much stronger.

"I thought so." Klaus says, as the gym door opens again. This time, Rebekah storms in with a cell phone in her hand. She breezes past Alessandra and heads right for Elena.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah demands.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asks, frowning a bit.

"She has my necklace. Look." Rebekah says, and gives Klaus the phone. Klaus takes the phone, and looks at the picture for a moment before looking at Stefan.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus says.

Huffing, she glares at Stefan again before going to check on the werewolf. She knew she shouldn't be so jealous but the pull was making her and hopefully Stefan see they belonged to one another. The pull was too strong to ignore for her anymore.

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead," Klaus says, and both girls eyes eyes light up.

"Does that mean we get to kill her?" Alessandra asks excitedly.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite," Klaus says, and Rebekah frowns.

"What?" she asks, disappointedly.

"Call it a hunch...," he says, and shows the tube of blood to Tyler. Rebekah stops Caroline from moving forward.

"Elena's blood. Drink it," Klaus says, handing Tyler the tube.

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline shouts, glaring at Klaus.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment," Klaus explains, watching Tyler. Tyler struggles to bring the tube up to his lips, but eventually manages to and drinks the blood. "There we go. Good boy."

Rebekah and Caroline move back quickly when Tyler shouts in pain. He rolls off of the table, knocking an arrangement of beakers, test tubes, and other chemistry tools off of one of the tables before he falls to his knees, clutching his head and screaming. Alley's eyes widen when Tyler looks up at Klaus with golden eyes that have dark veins swimming underneath them, and a set of double fangs.

"Well, that's a good sign," Klaus says, smiling. They watch as Tyler finally gets control of himself, and his face returns to normal. Rebekah releases Caroline, and she rushes over to Tyler, checking him over. "Now, if the two of you will excuse us, we must be going. But not to worry, we'll all be seeing a lot of each other," Klaus says, leaving the room and gesturing for Alessandra and Rebekah to leave with him out of the school.

"Where are we going?" Rebekah asks.

"To the hospital. I sent a text message to Stefan telling him to bring the doppelganger there after the transition worked for Tyler." Klaus says.

Alessandra huffs lightly, first she can't kill the doppelganger and now Stefan, her soulmate, was at the hospital with the doppelganger. She wasn't even sure if they broke up yet. Were they together? Did Stefan want to be with Elena?

Sighing she sits on the truck that held her family's coffins, shoulders hunched in a way that would have gotten her smacked when she was alive and her family was all together. She didn't want to be here, not just the hospital but in this town as well. Stefan didn't mention a girlfriend, he actually acted interested in her. Rebekah went with Klaus to check on the blood bag progress and for that she was grateful.

"Aly." A husky male voice said her nickname making her turn her head, eyes narrowed as she took in his aura. There was something different about him.. something darker and sexier than goody-two-shoes saint Stefan. She loved every part of Stefan, he was made for her, but looking at him...

She shook her head sadly, he wasn't hers, "What do _you_ want?"

He was in between her legs in a second, dark eyes on her half lidded ones as she took in his cologne that made her melt into a puddle. "You."

She only had a second to look in his truthful eyes before his lips drug themselves up her neck and kissing her lips hard and passionate.

**Go, Aly! :) :) Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

She shook her head sadly, he wasn't hers, "What do _you_ want?"

He was in between her legs in a second, dark eyes on her half lidded ones as she took in his cologne that made her melt into a puddle. "You."

She only had a second to look in his truthful eyes before his lips drug themselves up her neck and kissing her lips hard and passionate.

_**The memories came to him like water out of a broken damn, one after the other was finished. He looked at the girl, Alessandra - Alyee - with new eyes and cupped her face in his hands. He never thought he would love someone as much as Elena or Katherine. Never thought he would find someone with a sense of humor or so against killing as Lexi. Never had he thought he would find an innocent vampire. Never thought he would find someone who rivalled Katherine, Damon and himself when he was a ripper when she was angry.**_

He knew there was something between them though he hated that it took turning off his humanity and making her feel unworthy to act on it.

He understands her emotions for elena, since if any guy tried to take his place in her heart he wouldn't think twice before ripping his head off. Over the years, he tried to fill the void with blood but with no such luck. Something - someone - was missing.

He wakes up at his room boarding house, in his arms a passed out blonde. Nobody could ever take his aly's place in his cold non beating heart. No one could ever compare.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asks upon seeing seeing the blonde at the door, but she merely walks past him, smirking as she sees Stefan sitting on a couch with a couple of girls playing Twister in front of him with Alessandra on his lap. She was wearing a cozy petite knit cardigan it draped open front makes it easy to pair with black yoga pants and satin stiletto heel peep toe platform pumps with beading. A scrabble 'A' ring right next to her lapis lazuli one and she also had a lapis lazuli toe ring.

"You look like you're having fun," Rebekah says, raising an eyebrow at Stefan who looks up at her and smirks.

"He left me here. Our brother actually left me here." Rebekah says, looking at Stefan and Alessandra.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan says.

"Our brother? Both of you barbies are Klaus's sisters?" Damon asks, frowning.

"Rebekah. That's Alessandra. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?" Rebekah asks, and Stefan snorts slightly.

"You're not staying here." Stefan says, and Rebekah looks at Damon who shakes his head.

"There seems to be enough blondes staying here." He nodded to Alessandra as he said it, he didn't want her to stay here but he tried and failed earlier. Soulmate bond and all.

"Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself." Rebekah says, and walks away.

"Have fun at school, 'Bekah." Sofia says, and Rebekah sends her a small wave over her shoulder.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Alessandra gives her a mocking grin, "That doesn't limit much, 'Bekah!"

"So I guess she's staying here," Stefan says to Damon as his arms around Aly and kisses up her neck, who nods sulking and walks away getting away from the love struck pair. He groaned trying to tune out the moans and kissing noises, it wasn't even ten o clock and he wanted to go back to bed.

"Welcome back Seniors." The teacher started after writing 'AP AMERICAN HISTORY' on the board, "Let's turn our brains back on starting with this countries original founders... The Native Americans."

"What about the _Vikings_?" An amused accented female voice came from the door as both blondes walked in, catching everyone's attention as one sat in the seat in front of Stefan while her sister sat in front of the class.

"Well there is no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United states..." he looked at them closely, "Sorry.. Who are you?"

Alessandra had a soft amused smile on her face as she responded, "My name is Alessandra, this is my sister Rebekah.. We're new... and history just happens to be my favorite subject."

Some of the students exchanged worried glances with each other, and with a silent look from the teacher, Elena shook her head almost noticeably, not seeing Rebekah, Stefan, and Alessandra share smirks. Elena's look gave it clear that they were not on the scooby doo gangs side.

XxX

"What is all this?" The girl, named Elena, asked.

"Well," Alaric the teacher started, "as far as I can tell it's a story. In simple architectural terms? It a really REALLY old story.." he went on to show her the pictures on the wall with his flashlight, "that there is a full moon cycle," then to the picture with a wolf and a man, "the man ... and a wolf."

"A werewolf.." Elena stated, shocked.

"Yeah," A voice came from the corner amd from the guy with black hair and blue eyes, "the Lockwood diaires.. Pictionary style."

"I don't understand..." Elena turned to both men with her, "I thought the Lockwoods came with the original founders in the 1860's...?"

"Maybe the Lockwoods did.." Alaric went on," But according to this wall.. these werewolves have been here alot longer than that .."

"How long..?" Elena said, squinting her eyes in confusion.

"Long," Damon's voice carried to her, "It gets better. Show her Ric."

"Names." Alaric said pointing his flashlight to the names," There not Native." He turned to Elena, "There written in Runic Viking Script." He turned back to the wall.

"...Vikings?" Elena questioned remembering Rebekah mentioned something about that.

"This name here, translated reads.." he turned back to Elena, "Niklaus."

"...Klaus.." Elena breathed in deeply and the Cullens were seeing flashbacks of what he did to her so far.

"Elijah..Alessandra.." Alaric moved on to the next name,"...And Rebekah.."

Elena had her mouth open in shock.

_Alessandra was in the middle of writing her name on the cave wall with a huge knife, with Klaus and Rebekah behind her._

_"Alyee.. let me have at it." He looked genuinely worried for her._

_"Quiet Niklaus." She said irritated, "I have to have my __concentration if I don't want to slice off a finger.."_

_"Father will not like you handling a blade.." He looked elsewhere, seeing her body tighten in anger as she turned her body slightly._

_"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade.. Father need not know." She said in a no-room-for-argument tone._

_"He'll find out... He always does.."_

_"That is because you always tell him." Her tone hard, making him somewhat stiffen. Alessandra was a sweetheart until you gave her a reason not to be._

_"I can't help it.. he frightens me.."_

_Rebekah sighed, "He frightens us all.."_

___"That is why we stick together as one... always and forever.." Alyee smiled at Rebekah before looking mockingly at Niklaus, "Right, Traitor?"_

_He looked at Alessandra with a small smile, mocking irritatingly giving out a 'Right.'_

_"Here," Rebekah said finally, after taking her turn with it. "You finish. I have to go and help mother with the meal."_

_"Yes," Niklaus nodded, putting the fire somewhere, "Go tend to dinner.. leave the blades to the men, little sister."_

_Her smile wiped off her face, anger in her eyes as she walked over to her brother and slammed the blade on her open palm, cutting it._

_"Bekah!" He said in surprise and pain._

_"...It's just a little blood." Rebekah smiled mocking at him, "Be a man about it."_

_She smiled mockingly as she left and he turned back to look at the wall, smirking as Alessandra slapped Rebekah on the back of the head for such an act. __She was the most loyal out of the family besides Elijah at times._Whatever life threw at him, he knew he would always have his Aly.

"These are the names of the original family...?" Elena gasped.

"Carved into a cave that has been here way before the founding of Mystic Falls." Alaric confirmed and went on, "or even the entire... New World for that matter.."

"Okay," Elena said suspicious, "This has got to be one of Klaus's fakes.."

"That's what I said." Damon stated, amused.

"That could be true.." Alaric turned back to the wall, "except the last name up here... made us think otherwise.."

"What's the name?" Elena questioned, trying to be strong as she pointed her own flashlight at it.

Alaric turned to her, "...Mikael."

Elena held in a gasp, her eyes blazing in triumph at something new to hold over the original family's head, "Mikael..?"

Alaric nodded.

"Mikael... as in... the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus..?" Swallowing down her excitement she looked at him fully.

"Yup," Damon said smugly, "Or as I now like to call him.. Papa Original.."

Rebekah and Alessandra were surrounded by cheerleaders as she stretched, not really needing it but they needed to keep up with appearances, and when they lightly cheered both blondes on Alessandra looked at her sister and when she received a nod they did flips and backflips in sync landed in front of Elena, Alessandra twirling in mid air for the landing.

"Ohh," she cooed sarcastically making Rebekah smirk, "Goodie."

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena said bravely.

"About what? Stefan?" Alessandra questioned, and as much as she tried to keep the possessiveness out of her voice, she knew that it somehow leaked through. She frowned slightly seeing Elena shake her head and dig through the front part of her bag and pulling out a photo.

"Actually, I would rather talk about this." Elena pulled out a photo of Rebekah's cave writing name.

Their mocking smile fell from their faces.

"I am curious about why you both and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from_ your father_." Elena steeled her eyes, and Alessandra growled lowly, not just because the doppelganger was butting into things that didn't concern her, she was not willing to leave their presence without an answer.. without a fight. That was why she didn't like the Petrova bloodline They stung brothers along, tore up family ties, butted into things that weren't their problem in the first place and everyone feels sorry for them?!

"We should get back to the girls," Rebekah ignored her. "Homecoming is right around the corner." Alessandra only got a few feet when she heard something that made fear pulse through her body.

"So, maybe we should ask Mikael when we wake him?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes slightly and turned to Elena with a small smirk, "You're bluffing... you don't know where he is. No one does."

"Then who is rotting in that old cemetery in charlotte?"

The small smirk fell from Alessandra's face and she had fear in her eyes as she stalked to Elena, "If you wake Mikael.. We are _all _doomed."

"So then tell me." Elena demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah questioned, her voice hard.

"Why do you want me to wake him?" Elena demanded once more, her voice rising.

Alessandra's eyes were blazing with hate as she looked at Elena, she never felt so furious in her life, not even finding out that Stefan had feelings for the doppelganger.. Her dead heart was in her throat and if she were human she didn't doubt she would have high blood pressure .. but he voice and face contradicted every emotion she was feeling and was going calm as she said, "We need to get back to the girls." Both blondes left Elena there frustrated, without an answer.

As Rebekah walked off, Alessandra stopped half way though, teary eyes on the ground in sadness and fear.

_"Come'on Hendrick, our brothers are fighting again."_

It echoed through her mind as she once remembered a time when they were family... when Hedrick was alive. When Elijah and Niklaus would run off and fight playfully for that that common village whore Tatia's affections. When they were human..

_"We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun? I want to have fun. Teach me!"_

She was brought out of the flashback by the sound of the cheerleading girls.

Something was going to happen.. something big.. and Alessandra didn't like the feeling at all.

She didn't notice the curious forest green eyes that followed her every move, wanting to know about the emotions she was giving out.

Something was wrong..

XxX

Alessandra sighed as she made her way out of the hospital later that evening. She didn't know what to do about the doppelganger, but she wasn't going to give up on her relationship with Stefan. He was hers, not Elena's. She walked to Stefan's car that he let her borrow when she felt eyes on her.

"Hello, Alyee." Said vampire turned quickly and her eyes widened. No, it couldn't be possible. Yet here she was blonde long hair with a black leather jacket, dark blue pants, high heeled boots, and black and blue stripe t shirt. She didn't look a day over than she did when she died but if anything her hair went from honey blonde to icy blonde that stood out on her olive skin tone. "Been awhile.. hasn't it? Should have known you and Stefan were soulmates. "

_Lexi...?_

The original wrapped her arms around the younger vampire, having tears in her eyes. "Lexi.."

The younger blonde pulled back and smiled, before becoming serious, "Stefan can't be the ripper.. he can't shut his humanity off."

Alyee looked at her heartbrokenly, "Lexi, I love him either way. He is my soulmate in every shape and form. Animal blood or human, I am never leaving his side."She shifted the blood bags in her arms, looking at the blood trying to make her understand. "I am sorry Lexi, I won't let you hurt him."

Lexi sighed in defeat, "So am I."

The original smiled, letting her guard down and trusting Lexi because the girl was like a daughter she never got to have, before a hit came out of nowhere and slammed her head on the driver's glass. It broke on impact and making the blood bags she was carrying hit the pavement and splatter.

"So am I." The younger vampire repeated before picking up the original, "But I can't let innocents die, Alyee.. your relationship with Stefan - no matter how precious it is - will lead you to cloud your morals and judgement.."

With that, Lexi ran with the person that brought her under her wing so many times in her arms, leaving only evidence of broken blood bags and a damaged car in her wake.

**Please review? Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
